The Symbol of Our Friendship
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Sambungan dari 'A Christmas Friendship Conversation'. "Kau masih pakai strap handphone itu?" "Tentu saja, Daisuke-kun. Aku menggunakannya karena aku menghargai persahabatan kita." Sebuah oneshot tentang percakapan antara Daisuke dan Takeru saat mereka menghadiri sebuah pesta tahun baru bersama kesebelas anak terpilih lainnya. Post-Tri. Warning: a bit Tri spoiler & TaiMei.


**DISCLAIMER:** Digimon Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 1999-2000, Digimon Adventure Tri. © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 2015-20? (ongoing). Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

 _Summary: Sambungan dari 'A Christmas Friendship Conversation'. "Kau masih pakai strap handphone itu?" "Tentu saja, Daisuke-kun. Aku menggunakannya karena aku menghargai persahabatan kita." Sebuah oneshot tentang percakapan antara Daisuke dan Takeru saat mereka menghadiri sebuah pesta tahun baru bersama kesebelas anak terpilih lainnya. Post-Tri. Warning: a bit Tri spoiler, a bit TaiMei & a bit OOT._

* * *

 **.**

 **The Symbol of Our Friendship**

 **.**

* * *

 _26 Desember 2005…_

Keenam anak terpilih generasi kedua sedang berkumpul di sebuah Rumah Sakit di Odaiba bersama dengan digimon mereka masing-masing, dimana beberapa diantara mereka ingin mengecek cedera ringan yang mereka dapatkan saat mereka menghadapi musuh terakhir mereka, setelah sebelumnya, mereka berhasil menemukan cara untuk menyembuhkan digimon-digimon yang terinfeksi bersama para senior mereka, keenam anak terpilih generasi pertama.

"Syukurlah, aku sudah tidak perlu menggunakan tongkat lagi," Ken menghela napas, "Aku juga ikut senang karena lengan kirimu juga sudah sembuh, Daisuke."

"Ya, aku juga bersyukur karena kita semua benar-benar sudah sembuh dari cedera kita masing-masing sekarang," balas Daisuke, "tapi Ken, kenapa kau periksa kakimu disini? Kau kan masih tinggal di Tamachi."

"Ah iya, aku lupa memberitahu kalian," tiba-tiba Ken teringat sesuatu, "Aku baru sempat memberitahukan hal ini kepada Miyako-san."

"Hal apa?" Daisuke mengernyitkan dahi, "Ken, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku barusan."

"Justru itu, Daisuke. Hal yang kumaksud ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaanmu," Ken mulai menjelaskan, "Yah, selain karena dari awal, aku sudah memeriksakan kakiku disini… aku juga… sekalian ingin menemani orangtuaku memindahkan barang-barang kami ke rumah baru kami di Odaiba."

"Eh? Jadi kalian ingin pindah kesini?" Daisuke tersenyum lebar, "Ken, aku senang sekali mendengarnya."

"Tapi, kenapa kesannya mendadak sekali?" tanya Takeru, "Ichijouji-kun, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan keluargamu, sampai kau pindah kemari?"

"Tidak sih, hanya saja… papaku pindah kantor ke Odaiba, jadi mau tidak mau, kami sekeluarga harus pindah kesini," jawab sang pemuda berambut gelap, "Letak rumah baru kami tak jauh dari rumah keluarga Mochizuki-san."

"Berarti tak jauh dari apartemenku juga, dong," simpul Daisuke. Pemuda ber-goggle itu menepuk bahu sang partner _jogress_ nya, "Ngomong-ngomong, nanti kau akan bersekolah di SMP Odaiba kan? Kurasa, kau bisa sekelas denganku disana."

"Aku benci mengatakan hal ini, tapi… semua perkataanmu benar, Daisuke. Ken-kun akan menjadi teman sekelasmu, di kelas 2-E," kali ini, Miyako yang menjawab, "Kalau lihat prestasinya di kelas sih, seharusnya dia bisa masuk kelas 2-A bersama dengan Hikari-chan dan Takeru-kun, tapi sayangnya, kelas 2-A sudah penuh."

"Miyako-san, jangan berlebihan. Aku kan tidak sepintar itu," Ken tersenyum menanggapi apa yang dikatakan oleh pacarnya itu, "Dulu, aku memang pernah jadi orang jenius, tapi itu karena… bibit kegelapan itu… tapi sekarang, aku hanyalah manusia biasa."

Ken berpikir sebentar sebelum menambahkan, "Memang sih, ada beberapa pelajaran yang masih bisa kupelajari dengan mudah, tapi sekarang, tidak selamanya aku dapat nilai bagus. Terkadang, aku juga dapat nilai jelek."

"Baiklah…" Miyako menghela napas, "Aku hanya tidak habis pikir saja, kenapa kau bisa sekelas dengan Daisuke…"

"Haha, itu artinya persahabatan kami benar-benar terjalin dengan baik," sahut sang pemuda berambut merah maroon, "Apalagi, Ken itu partner _jogress_ ku, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan, kalau kami akhirnya sekelas?"

"Ya, ya, tidak ada yang salah," Miyako memutar bola matanya, "Meskipun masing-masing dari kita semua sudah dapat _crest_ milik kita sendiri, dan bahkan setelah semua digimon kita bisa _warp shinka_ , kalian berdua masih bisa kompak begini…"

"Kita juga masih bisa kompak seperti Daisuke-kun dan Ichijouji-kun, Miyako-san," hibur Hikari, "Apalagi, kita semua kan satu tim, jadi kita semua harus kompak."

"Bicara soal satu tim, aku jadi ingat tentang saat-saat kalian menghilang dari sini, tapi sayangnya, aku dan Hikari-chan baru mengetahuinya seminggu setelah kalian menghilang…" Takeru menghela napas, "Kami benar-benar menyesal karena tidak menyadarinya sama sekali."

"Oh, sudahlah, Takeru, Hikari-chan, ini bukan salah kalian," Daisuke menghampiri sang pemuda berambut _blonde_ , "Kurasa, wajar saja kalau kalian sempat tidak tahu tentang hilangnya kami berempat. Apalagi, Ken waktu itu masih tinggal di Tamachi. Iori juga masih bersekolah di SD. Yah, memang sih, terkadang kita berangkat sekolah bersama-sama, tapi sekarang-sekarang ini kan, kita memang sudah jarang berangkat sekolah sama-sama."

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu dan Miyako-san?" balas Takeru, "Kalian kan satu sekolah dengan kami, jadi… rasanya aneh kalau selama seminggu itu, kami tidak menyadari ketidakberadaan kalian."

"Sudahlah, hal itu jangan dipermasalahkan lagi. Semua itu kan sudah berlalu, dan sekarang, kami sudah kembali dengan selamat, bahkan kami bisa bergabung dengan kalian di pertempuran-pertempuran terakhir," Daisuke terus mencoba meyakinkan Takeru – dan Hikari, "Soal kejadian itu, justru kami yang salah, karena kami tidak berusaha memberitahu kalian tentang hal itu."

Berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, Ken berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, malam tahun baru nanti, apa kalian ada kegiatan masing-masing?"

"Tidak," Daisuke menggeleng, "Paling-paling… keluargaku hanya menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersama-sama di rumah, kecuali mungkin Jun yang ada rencana pergi dengan pacarnya."

"Aku juga sama," sahut Iori, "Kakek bahkan bilang padaku dan ibu kalau malam tahun baru sebenarnya tidak harus dirayakan dengan begadang semalaman hanya untuk menunggu pergantian tahun."

"Paling-paling, ibuku mengajakku pergi ke pesta tahun baru yang diadakan oleh teman kerjanya," Takeru mengangkat bahu, "Tapi belakangan, aku suka malas ikut ke pesta itu. Apalagi sekarang, Patamon ada disini. Tidak mungkin kan, kalau aku meninggalkannya sendirian di apartemen?"

"Aku mengerti," Ken bertopang dagu, "Bagaimana denganmu, Hikari-san?"

"Yah, kadang sih ayah dan ibuku mengajakku dan onii-chan pergi berlibur, tapi…" sang gadis berambut _brunette_ menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Tahun ini mungkin kami hanya akan di rumah saja."

"Sudah kuduga. Artinya mereka bisa datang ke pesta tahun baru di rumahmu, Ken-kun," simpul Miyako, "Kita semua bisa merayakan tahun baru bersama-sama."

"Jadi maksudmu, kau ingin mengundang kami ke rumah barumu?" tanya Daisuke. Ia tersenyum, "Aku pasti akan datang, Ken."

"Kedengarannya menarik," Takeru berkomentar, "Aku juga akan datang."

"Yah, kakek memang menyarankan padaku untuk tidak begadang di rumah sih…" Iori mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya, "tapi, kurasa dia tidak akan keberatan kalau aku pergi merayakannya dengan kalian semua."

"Aku juga akan ikut," Hikari tersenyum, "Ichijouji-kun, aku senang kita bisa merayakan sesuatu bersama-sama lagi."

"Kalau tidak salah, terakhir kita berkumpul itu… waktu kita merayakan ulang tahun Takeru-kun di apartemennya," Miyako mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Tak lama setelah kita tahu kalau gerbang menuju Dunia Digital tertutup."

"Kau mengingatnya, Miyako-san," sahut Takeru, "Yah, bedanya, saat itu tak hanya kita berenam saja yang datang ke pesta ulang tahunku. Onii-san dan yang lainnya juga datang kesini, bahkan Mimi-san sampai datang dari New York kesini, ke Odaiba – padahal dia masih tinggal disana."

"Ngg… sebenarnya sih, kali ini aku juga ingin mengundang mereka," aku Ken, "Sekalian merayakan kemenangan kita semua di pertempuran terakhir."

"Jadi begitu…" Hikari berpikir, "Kurasa onii-chan juga bisa ikut, kalau dia tidak berencana merayakan tahun baru bersama teman-temannya di tim sepak bola."

"Yang kutahu, malam tahun baru nanti, band onii-san tidak ada jadwal konser," Takeru mengutarakan apa yang diketahuinya, "Ayah biasanya akan sibuk mengurus _live report_ acara malam tahun baru di TV, jadi mungkin onii-san akan sendirian saja di rumah."

"Kalau begitu, katakan padanya soal undanganku ya?" pinta Ken, "Dengan begitu, aku tinggal menghubungi Sora-san, Koushiro-san, Mimi-san, Jou-san dan Mochizuki-san."

"Kurasa, Sora-san akan datang bersama dengan onii-san," sang pemuda berambut _blonde_ kembali menyahut, "Setidaknya, onii-san bisa menjemputnya dari apartemennya."

"Yah, kalau Jou-san… aku ragu apa dia bisa datang ke rumahmu atau tidak, karena dia satu-satunya orang yang mungkin akan berpikir untuk mengisi malam tahun baru dengan belajar…" Daisuke menghela napas, "tapi aku yakin, Meiko-san pasti akan datang."

"Sejujurnya, aku lebih antusias ingin melihat Izumi-senpai datang bersama dengan Mimi-san," aku Miyako, "Menurutku mereka serasi juga, kalau memang mereka jadi pasangan kekasih seperti aku dan Ken-kun."

"Tadinya, aku sempat tidak tahu kalau Koushiro-san benar-benar naksir Mimi-san," sahut Hikari, "Sampai aku memperhatikan baik-baik reaksi Koushiro-san terhadap Mimi-san, baru aku menyadarinya."

Saat Hikari mengatakannya, Daisuke rasanya ingin menyahutnya dengan perkataan _"Kalau begitu, apa kau sadar kalau selama ini, aku benar-benar naksir kamu, Hikari-chan?"_ , tapi kemudian kata-kata itu ditelannya mentah-mentah. Ia malah menanyakan hal lain, "Ngomong-ngomong, Hikari-chan, apa selama ini, kau sering memperhatikan reaksi Meiko-san terhadap Taichi-san saat mereka sedang bersama-sama? Soalnya… kelihatannya, Meiko-san juga naksir Taichi-san."

"Hmm, kau ada benarnya juga sih, Daisuke-kun," Hikari berpikir, "dan, kelihatannya juga sebaliknya. Onii-chan juga naksir Meiko-san."

"Serius?"

Hikari mengangguk, "Iya. Aku sering memergoki onii-chan sering melamun akhir-akhir ini, sejak onii-chan tahu kalau Meiko-san juga anak terpilih."

"Bukannya itu… karena Taichi-san masih bingung memikirkan karir yang akan digelutinya nanti?" tanya Daisuke, "Soalnya, sebelum aku menghilang – bersama yang lain, Taichi-san sempat menceritakannya padaku."

"Tidak, bukan karena hal itu," kali ini, Hikari menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tahu betul ekspresi onii-chan saat ia berpikir tentang karir masa depannya, dan ini berbeda. Sangat berbeda."

"Baiklah…"

Keenam anak terpilih tersebut kemudian ikut bergabung mendengarkan apa yang digimon-digimon mereka bicarakan saat mereka bercakap-cakap.

 **.O.**

 _31 Desember 2005…_

Keduabelas anak terpilih lainnya sudah berkumpul di rumah Ken untuk merayakan malam tahun baru disana, bersama dengan para digimon mereka. Kebetulan, rumah Ken cukup luas menampung mereka semua, jadi tak heran kalau Ken mengundang anak-anak terpilih lainnya kesana.

"Syukurlah, kalian semua bisa datang," ujar Ken saat menyambut yang lainnya di pintu rumah, "Ayo masuk."

"Wah, rumahmu luas sekali, Ken," puji Daisuke, "Pantas saja, kau mengundang kami semua. Tadinya kupikir, kau hanya memaksakan diri untuk mengundang semuanya."

"Tentu saja, aku memperhitungkan semuanya," balas Ken, "Lagipula, aku benar-benar ingin merayakan malam tahun baru bersama dengan kalian semua, sekaligus… aku juga ingin menyambut Mochizuki-san disini, sebagai anggota baru kita semua."

"Kau benar juga, Ken," Taichi menyetujui perkataan sang tuan rumah, "Selain itu, setidaknya, kita semua juga harus merayakan kembalinya kalian berempat – kau, Daisuke, Miyako-chan dan Iori."

"Aku senang sekali, karena kalian semua menyambutku dan Mei-chan dengan baik disini," Meiko tersenyum, "Kalian juga yang menolong kami memecahkan masalah kami."

"Aku kan pernah bilang padamu, kalau sesama anak terpilih harus saling tolong-menolong," sahut Daisuke, "Kami hanya melakukan sesuatu yang memang harus kami lakukan."

"Daisuke benar, Meiko-chan," Taichi mengiyakan perkataan sang _kouhai_ , "Sudah tugas kami untuk menolongmu memecahkan masalahmu, karena masalahmu masalah kami juga."

"Yah, aku juga berpikir begitu," timpal Hikari sambil melirik kearah sang kakak dengan tatapan usil, "tapi entah kenapa, aku juga merasa bahwa… onii-chan punya maksud lain."

"Hi-Hikari, apa maksudmu? Aku tidak punya maksud lain kok," bantah Taichi, meskipun kedua pipinya yang sedikit memerah menyatakan yang sebaliknya, "Lagipula, aku bukan orang yang pamrih dan suka mengharapkan imbalan dari pertolongan yang kuberikan."

"Aku tahu," Hikari tersenyum, sedikit menyeringai, "tapi jujur saja, akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda antara onii-chan dan Meiko-san."

Keduanya tersipu. Baik Taichi dan Meiko sama-sama terdiam sampai akhirnya Daisuke membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Meiko, "Kurasa, kau bisa mulai mendekati Taichi-senpai, karena kelihatannya, dia juga menyukaimu, Meiko-san."

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya," balas Meiko yang kemudian berkata kepada teman sekelasnya, Taichi, "Ngomong-ngomong, Taichi-san, bisa kita bicara sebentar? Aku… ingin menanyakan tentang tugas sekolah."

"Eh? B-baiklah…" Taichi kemudian menggandeng tangan Meiko dan bergegas menuju ke pintu depan rumah tersebut, "Ken, kami boleh keluar sebentar kan?"

"Boleh saja, Taichi-san," jawab Ken, "Setelah itu, kalian langsung ke dapur ya? Kita siapkan _toshikoshi soba_ sama-sama."

"Oke."

Setelah Taichi dan Meiko keluar dari ruang tamu, Mimi bergegas mengambil _remote_ TV dan mengganti _channel_ nya, "Ngomong-ngomong, rasanya aku ingin sekali menonton acara _Kouhaku Uta Gassen_ di TV. Habisnya, banyak yang bilang padaku kalau acaranya bagus sekali."

"Aku mengetahuinya, dan terkadang, aku juga menonton acara itu," sahut Sora, "Kalau tidak salah, Yamato-kun juga pernah mengikuti acara itu bersama Teenage Wolves dua tahun yang lalu."

"Begitulah… Kami bahkan memenangkan kompetisi itu." Yamato tersenyum, "Sayangnya setelah itu, banyak hal yang akhirnya membuat kami bubar… Mudah-mudahan sih, hal serupa tidak akan terjadi pada Knife of Day."

Sementara itu, keenam anak terpilih generasi kedua sedang membicarakan tentang hal lain.

"Jadi, nanti kita akan pergi ke kuil sama-sama kan?" tanya Daisuke pada Ken, "Kira-kira, kapan kita berangkat kesana?"

"Besok pagi saja," jawab Ken singkat, "Kalian juga boleh menginap disini malam ini, kalau kalian mau, jadi besok kita bisa berangkat kesana sama-sama."

"Eh, jadi bukan malam ini juga?"

Ken mengangguk, "Keluargaku biasanya pergi ke kuil di pagi pertama tanggal 1 Januari, jadi… kami sudah terbiasa merayakan malam tahun baru di rumah saja."

"Sebentar. Jadi maksudmu… aku bisa menginap disini?" tanya Miyako malu-malu, "Ken-kun, aku…"

"Hei, jangan salah paham dulu, Miyako," sahut Daisuke, "Ken tidak hanya menawarkan _mu_ menginap disini. Dia bilang kita _semua_ juga boleh menginap disini."

"Ya, lagipula kami belum terlalu hapal jalan ke kuil, jadi… mungkin kalian bisa bantu antar kami kesana," tambah Ken, "Aku akan senang sekali kalau kita bisa ke kuil sama-sama besok."

"Baik, kami akan menginap disini, Ken."

" _Minna_ , _osechi_ nya sudah siap!" seru ibu Ken sambil berjalan menuju ke ruang makan dengan membawa beberapa mangkuk sup _zouni_ diatas sebuah nampan, "Ken, tolong bawakan sup _zouni_ yang ada di dapur ke ruang makan."

"Baik, ma," jawab Ken yang akhirnya bergegas menuju dapur untuk membantu ibunya membawakan makanan-makanan itu ke ruang makan, "Kalian bisa panggilkan Taichi-san dan Meiko-san kan? Aku minta tolong ya?"

"Baik. Aku akan panggilkan mereka," Daisuke lalu berjalan menyusul Taichi dan Meiko ke pintu depan.

 **.O.**

Setelah mereka melahap _osechi_ bersama-sama, mereka memutuskan untuk menyiapkan _toshikoshi soba_ di dapur, kemudian memakannya bersama-sama, sekalipun sebelumnya mereka sudah makan, sambil menyaksikan tradisi memukul genta di kuil Buddha yang ditayangkan di TV, sebagai pertanda bahwa sudah jam 12 malam dan tahun telah berganti.

Tak lama setelah mereka menghabiskan _toshikoshi soba_ mereka masing-masing, terdengar dering suara _handphone_ berbunyi.

"Ada pesan masuk," ujar Takeru sembari mengeluarkan _handphone flip_ nya yang berwarna biru tua-hitam itu. Rupanya telepon genggamnya itu yang terus berdering, menandakan bahwa pesan singkat yang diterimanya bukan hanya satu, melainkan beberapa pesan singkat yang kebanyakan berasal dari teman-teman perempuan Takeru di sekolahnya.

Daisuke memperhatikan telepon genggam itu baik-baik. Kedua matanya terfokus kepada sesuatu yang tergantung pada telepon genggam itu, sebuah strap berbentuk kilat berwarna kuning…

"Kau masih pakai strap _handphone_ itu, Takeru?" tanyanya saat Takeru menutup telepon genggam _flip_ miliknya itu, "Maksudku, strap itu kan…"

"Tentu saja, Daisuke-kun. Aku ingat kalau strap ini… kado ulang tahunku darimu, jadi aku masih memakainya sampai sekarang," Takeru tersenyum, "Aku menggunakannya karena aku menghargai persahabatan kita."

"Yah, sebenarnya sih, dulu aku membelikannya untukmu karena kulihat, warna telepon genggam _flip_ mu agak mirip dengan Lightdramon," aku Daisuke sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "dan aku juga ingat kalau beberapa saat sebelum V-mon berubah menjadi Lightdramon untuk pertama kalinya tiga tahun yang lalu, kita sempat bertengkar."

"Ah iya, pertengkaran itu," sahut Takeru yang juga ingat tentang apa yang terjadi lebih dari tiga tahun yang lalu tersebut, "Aku juga mengingatnya."

"Intinya, aku memberikannya padamu supaya aku sendiri masih bisa ingat kejadian itu sampai sekarang, saat-saat dimana aku mendapatkan digimental persahabatan, setiap kali aku melihatnya," jelas sang pemuda berambut merah maroon, "dan… kau tahu sendiri kalau kita merayakan ulang tahunmu beberapa saat setelah gerbang menuju Dunia Digital tertutup, jadi… aku juga membelinya supaya aku masih terus bisa mengingat partnerku, V-mon."

"Daisukeee…" tiba-tiba Chibimon melompat kedalam dekapan pemuda itu, "Aku senang mendengarnya. Saat itu, ternyata kau benar-benar merindukanku, ya?"

"Tentu saja, Chibimon. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu saat itu, makanya… aku senang sekali saat kita bertemu lagi sekarang," Daisuke tersenyum melihat digimon mungil miliknya yang dipeluknya, "Akhirnya, kau bisa tinggal disini lagi bersamaku."

"Aku mengerti," ujar Takeru sambil memperhatikan kedekatan antara Daisuke dan Chibimon disana, "Saat gerbang tertutup, aku juga merindukan Patamon disini."

"Sayangnya, waktu kita naik ke kelas dua, kau sudah tidak sekelas denganku lagi, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat telepon genggammu lagi hanya untuk menghilangkan kerinduanku pada V-mon."

"Chibimon!"

"Sama saja, Chibimon," Daisuke tertawa kecil. Ia mengusap-usap kepala digimon mungil miliknya itu sambil berkata, "Aku merindukan semua wujudmu."

"Baiklah," Chibimon akhirnya tersenyum, "Yang penting aku tahu kalau kau juga merindukan aku disini."

"Yah, memang sih, saat itu kita sudah tidak sekelas lagi, tapi tidak apa-apa kan, kalau aku masih menggunakan strap _handphone_ pemberianmu?" Takeru memandangi strap _handphone_ yang tergantung di telepon genggamnya, "Lagipula kupikir, strap ini bagus sekali, jadi aku ingin memakainya terus."

"Boleh saja sih. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau kau masih memakainya. Itu saja," sahut Daisuke, "tapi jujur saja, aku senang mengetahui hal ini."

"Tumben sekali, kalian akrab begini," ujar Yamato saat ia dan Taichi menghampiri sang adik dan Daisuke di ruang tamu. Sang vokalis dari band 'Knife of Day' itu pun memperhatikan sebuah benda yang digenggam adiknya, "Entah kenapa, aku sudah menduganya, kalau strap itu kado pemberian darimu, Daisuke."

"Tentu saja, Yamato-san. Setidaknya, strap itu tak hanya membuat telepon genggam Takeru jadi terlihat seperti Lightdramon, melainkan juga, jadi seperti digimental yang kugunakan supaya V-mon bisa berubah menjadi Lightdramon, yang juga adalah _crest_ milikmu, persahabatan," balasnya, "Tak heran kalau kau juga dapat mengetahuinya dengan mudah."

"Jujur saja, karena pertengkaran kalian saat itu, aku dan Yamato sempat berpikir kalau kalian bisa jadi partner _jogress_ , tapi ternyata, kalian berpasangan dengan yang lain," komentar Taichi, "Yah, yang penting sih, kalian masih bisa akur sampai sekarang."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Taichi-senpai, aku jadi penasaran. Sebenarnya, tadi kau dan Meiko-san berbicara tentang apa di pintu depan?" tanya Daisuke dengan nada usil, "Apa sekarang, kau dan Meiko-san telah resmi berpacaran?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak," jawab Taichi sambil tersipu, "Kami… hanya membicarakan tentang tugas sekolah. Itu saja."

"Begitu ya? Tapi kenapa kalian tidak membicarakannya bersama dengan Yamato-san dan Sora-san? Bukannya kalian satu angkatan di sekolah kalian?"

Takeru hanya bisa menghela napas dan berkata, "Aku tidak akan ikut-ikutan menggodamu dalam hal ini, Taichi-san. Bagaimanapun, kalau memang kau menyukai Meiko-san, setidaknya kau sendiri yang merasakannya, dan aku tidak ingin ikut campur."

"Kalian ini…" Taichi menundukkan kepalanya, "Kalian sama saja dengan Hikari."

"Apa ada yang memanggilku?" sang adik datang menghampiri dan bertanya kepada Taichi, "Onii-chan, tadi kau memanggilku ya?"

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku hanya menyebut namamu. Itu saja."

"Jadi onii-chan sedang membicarakan tentang aku ya? Atau… onii-chan sedang membicarakan tentang Meiko-san?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak sedang membicarakan apa-apa," jawabnya gugup, "Jangan salah paham. Aku baru saja ingin mengobrol dengan Yamato, Takeru dan Daisuke, tapi aku belum sempat mengatakan sepatah kata pun."

Setelah bercengkrama selama setengah jam, akhirnya keenam anak terpilih generasi pertama pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing bersama dengan Meiko, sementara Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Takeru dan Hikari menginap di rumah Ken supaya mereka bisa pergi ke kuil bersama-sama di pagi hari.


End file.
